HATSUKOI
by Ichan Tetsuhiro
Summary: Masa SMA adalah masa terindah bagi semua orang, tak terkecuali untuk Deidara, masa SMA memberikannya sebuah memori yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan, terutama tentang kisah cintanya atau orang menyebutnya 'CINTA PERTAMA', apakah cinta pertama akan terus diingat hingga 10 tahun kedepan?


**HATSUKOI**

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasori x Deidara

Rated : M

WARNING :

Boys x Boys, OOC, AU, Typos/Misstypos, YAOI, Bahasa acak acakan, DLL

Summary :

Masa SMA adalah masa terindah bagi semua orang, tak terkecuali untuk Deidara, masa SMA memberikannya sebuah memori yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan, terutama tentang kisah cintanya atau orang menyebutnya 'CINTA PERTAMA', apakah cinta pertama akan terus diingat hingga 10 tahun kedepan?

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Moshi mosh minna san... (^0^)/

Ketemu lagi sama author gaje dengan fic baru yang mudah mudahan kali ini gak gaje #plak XD. YOSH kali ini author kembali dengan fic baru yang berjudul "HATSUKOI" klo dengar dari judulnya kalian para FUJOSHI pasti akan teringat sama anime & manga yang berjudul "SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI" kan? Tapi author gak bermaksud untuk memplagiatkan manga / anime tersebut kox author cuma ngambil temanya aja tentu cerita dan isinya berbeda dari anime tersebut, SO author harap fic kali ini bisa dinikmati dan diterima oleh reader sekalian, okeh author gak mau banyak cincong pembukaannya sudah cukup bikin reader eneg! XD

HAPPY READING MINNA SAN!

Chapter 1

Disebuah lorong sekolah terlihat ada seseorang tengah berlari seperti tengah mengerjar sesuatu, kalau dilihat dari penampilannya dia terlihat seperti seorang siswi karena rambut panjang nya yang terurai tetapi kalau dia seorang siswi kenapa dia tidak memakai rok? Dia justru mengenakan setelan seragam untuk pria, ya setelan gakuen berjas hitam dan celana hitam hanya rembut ngejreng nya yang berwarna pirang lah yang membuat dirinya lebih 'berwarna', jika kalian melihatnya dari dekat kalian akan tahu kebenarannya bahwa ternya dia adalah seorang laki laki. Dia terus berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, ternyata dia terlambat masuk, bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, maka dari itulah dia berlari seperti tengah dikejar setan. Sesampainya ia didepan kelasnya ia perlahan lahan menyeret pintu kelas berharap guru yang tengah mengisi pelajaran pertama tidak akan menyadari kedatanagannya yang terlambat, saat ia membuka pintu itu perlahan ternyata keadaan kelasnya masih porak poranda, siswa siswi masih berkeliaran dimana mana bergosip sana sini, ternyata ia beruntung guru yang harusnya mengisi mata pelajaran pertama belum datang atau mungkin tidak akan datang tapi yang pasti hal itu membuat nya menjadi sedikit tenang.

Ia pun memasuki ruangan dengan santai, tiba tiba seseorang memanggil "Hoi Deidara!" Deidara itulah nama siswa yang terlambat itu, Deidara melirik kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya "oh.. hai Hidan!" ia menghampiri seseorang yang meyapanya yang bernama Hidan cwo berandalan dengan rambut super klimis dan penganut aliran sesat tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu persahabatan mereka, Deidara berpikir "itu adalah masalahnya, untuk apa aku repot repot mengurusi masalah orang lain, yang penting dia mau berteman dengan ku dan kami bisa berteman dengan baik!". "ohayo, un" sapa Deidara sesaat setelah ia berada dihadapan Hidan "oooohayooo Dei chan!" Hidan nyengir lebar sambil menyapanya atau lebih tepatnya mengejek itulah yang dipikirkan Deidara "hentikan itu un! aku tidak suka panggilan itu un!" Deidara memukul belakang kepala klimis Hidan dengan buku yang ia pegang "ittaiiii... memangnya kenapa? Kau itu lebih cocok dengan panggilan itu Dei chan!" Hidan lagi lagi mengejeknya, ya Hidan memang sangat senang mengejek atau lebih tepatnya menggoda Deidara entah itu dengan memanggilnya 'Dei Chan' atau dengan memperlakukannya seperti seorang gadis, setiap kali ditanya alasannya kenapa ia senang sekali melakukan 'pelecehan' seperti itu jawabannya selalu sama "karena Deidara cantik" dan hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Deidara senang ia justru tambah jengkel saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya cantik"terserah kau saja un! yang pasti jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi, aku tidak suka un!" Deidara menunjukkan muka super judesnya #plak, "ya ya baiklah Dei chan.. eh maksud ku Deidara, hihihi" Hidan kembali menunjukkan senyum 3 jari nya atau bahasa kerennya nyengir #plak XD, "Oh ya kenapa gurunya tidak ada un? harusnya hari ini yang mengajar pelajaran pertama Asuma sensei kan?" Deidara bertanya pada Hidan yang saat ini tengah dengan santai duduk diatas meja "hm? Mana kutahu mungkin istrinya melahirkan, kau tau kan istrinya Kurenai sensei saat ini sedang hamil" tiba tiba Deidara kembali menghajar kepala klimis Hidan dengan bukunya yang lumayan tebal "BAKA! Kurenai sensei kan baru hamil 2 bulan, bagaimana mungkin dia sudah mau melahirkan un!" Hidan spontan mengusap usap kepala klimisnya "ITTAAAIII! Hoi Deidara kenapa hari ini kau galak sekali sih? Lagi menstruasi yah?" lagin lagi buku tebal mendarat di kepala klimisnya, saat Hidan mau protes tiba tiba seseorang yang lain menyapa "ohayo" keduanya spontan melirik kearah seseorang yang menyapanya, orang itu memiliki tinggi badan yang tidak terlalu tinggi dari Deidara tapi jauh lebih pendek dari Hidan rambutnya seperti Deidara ngejreng yang berbeda jika Deidara berwarna pirang orang itu meiliki rambut berwarna merah, dan yang lebih penting ia memiliki BABI FACE #BUAGH maksud author BABY FACE "ohayo, Sasori" ditambah 'un' untuk sapaan Deidara, ya dia bernama Sasori. Setelah puas (?) menyapa mereka berdua Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat duduknya, "eh?" Deidara mengikutinya dari belakang sedangkan Hidan hanya memperhatikan keduanya berlalu dari hadapannya.

"oi.. tadi aku kerumah mu, tapi ibumu bilang kau sudah berangkat, tapi bagaimana bisa aku sampai duluan dan kau belakangan un?" Sasori tengah sibuk mengeluarkan catatannya "Deidara pinjam buku catatan mu" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Deidara dia malah memnta buku catatannya "eh? Memangnya kenapa un?" Deidara bertanya pada Sasori dengan pandangan blo'on#dezigg (author dilempar LPG sama Dei FG), "aku lupa mencatat pelajaran Kakashi sensei kemarin" Sasori memang punya kebiasaan malas mencatat, dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu pelajaran dengan tidur dikelas atau pura pura sakit untuk tidur di klinik sekolah "kau itu bukannya lupa, tapi malas un! masa lupa sampai 3 tahun un! tiap hari selalu saja aku yang jadi korban kemalasanmu" karena kemalasan Sasori Deidara memang selalu menjadi korbannya dalam arti setiap malam Deidara harus menyalinkan catatan untuknya karena kebetulan rumah mereka bersebelahan, beruntung saat ini penyakit malas Sasori tidak kambuh dan Sasori mau mencatat nya sendiri tanpa minta bantuan Deidara, "kau mau pinjamkan aku atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku akan pinjam pada Konan" Deidara dengan cepat mengambil buku catatnnya didalam tas "ini un!" dengan bibir manyun Deidara menyerahkan buku catatannya pada Sasori "Sankyu" dan Sasori pun mulai melakukan kewajibannya (?).

Deidara kembali ketempat duduknya, ia melihat ke arah Sasori yang tengah sibuk dengan catatannya dari tempat ia duduk yang kebetulan berada jauh diujung paling belakang ia menghela nafas "mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada dia minta pada Konan..." gerutunya dalam hati.

**========== HATSUKOI ==========**

Jam istirahat Deidara lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah, ia tidak perlu khawatir tidak kebagian makanan dikantin karena ada Tobi si anak kelas 1 yang dengan suka rela mengantri dikantin untuk membelikan sang Senpai makanan. "SENPAIIIII!" Tobi berteriak memanggil Deidara "Kau tidak perlu berteriak Tobi! Aku disini" dengan setengah berlari Tobi menghampiri Deidara "Senpai, Tobi bawakan roti kesukaan Senpai" ditangannya Tobi memegang sebuah roti melon kesukaan Deidara "arigato" Deidara mengambil roti itu dari tangan Tobi dan memakannya, ia melirik kebawah, ternyata dari tadi ia sedang memperhatikan Sasori yang saat ini sedang dikelilingi para gadis disekolah yang dia yakini mereka pasti sedang memaksa Sasori untuk makan siang bersama salah satu diantara mereka, "Menyebalkan un" gumamnya, "eh? Senpai mengatakan sesuatu ya?" Tobi bertanya pada Senpainya yang terlihat galau #plak, tiba tiba ada 2 orang lagi yang menghampiri Deidara dan Tobi "yo!" Deidara dan Tobi melirik kearah mereka "hai Itachi Senpai! Hai Hidan" "HOI! KENAPA CUMA ITACHI YANG KAU PANGGIL SENPAI HAH?" protes Hidan dengan cepat "haha.. warui warui... Tobi tidak ingat kalau Senpai juga sudah menjadi Senpai" Tobi nyengir kuda "apa itu maksudnya?" Hidan dan Itachi duduk bersama Deidara dan Tobi "oi... galau ya?" ejek Hidan sesaat setelah ia mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Deidara, Deidara hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali melihat kebawah "apa sih yang kau lihat?" Hidan berusaha mengikuti arah pandangan Deidara "hoooo... si saos? Seperti biasa dia itu selalu saja dikelilingi gadis gadis cantik, bikin iri saja" komentar Hidan, Itachi ikut melirik kearah sesuatu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Deidara dan ia melirik Deidara setelahnya, "Sasori Senpai memang tampan ya" Tobi ikut mengomentari "hoi... kau punya kelainan ya?" Hidan melirik Tobi dengan wajah –are-you-kidding-me- "HA HA HA HA tentu saja tidak, Tobi hanya suka pada Dei Senpai saja kox, hanya Dei Senpai seorang, sumpah!" wajah Hidan semakin menunjukkan kejijiannya(?) "aku jadi tambah curiga", Itachi tidak memberikan komentar apapun ia hanya memperhatikan sosok kuning (bukan –PEEP- loh pemirsah XD) didepannya yang masih saja memperhatikan seseorang yang ada dibawah sana dengan wajah galaunya#plak.

**========== HATSUKOI ==========**

Jam pelajaran terakhir pun sudah selesai, mereka bersiap siap untuk pulang. Saat Deidara sedang sibuk merapihkan buku buku nya ternyata seseorang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya "hm?" ia melirik kearah seseorang itu dan ternyata Sasori sedang menunggunya selesai merapihkan barang barangnya "cepat sedikit" Deidara kembali merapihkan buku bukunya tanpa menghiraukan kata 'Cepat' yang dikatakan Sasori.

Deidara pulang bersama Sasori mereka memang sering pulang bersama karena rumah mereka bersebelahan, dan ternyata Sasori juga merupakan teman masa kecilnya mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil, dari SD sampai sekarang mereka selalu berada disekolah yang sama.

"Matta ashita un!" Deidara melengos masuk kerumahnya setelah berpamitan pada Sasori, Sasori merasa ada yang salah dengan sikap Deidara, pasalnya Deidara tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, kalau mereka pulang bersama saat sampai didepan rumah Deidara pasti akan mampir dulu kerumahnya untuk menumpang makan malam bersama keluarga Sasori karena ibu Deidara selalu pulang larut malam, tapi hari ini disepanjang jalan Deidara bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padahal biasanya dia yang cerewet walaupun Sasori orang yang tidak banyak bicara tapi dengan kecerewetan(?) Deidara suasana selalu menjadi lebih hidup, lalu apa yang terjadi hari ini? Kenapa dengan si pirang itu? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya.

==========** HATSUKOI ==========**

Deidara sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan tugasnya, pikirannya melayang entah kemana, sampai tiba tiba seseorang membuka pintu balkonnya, Deidara tau siapa itu makanya Deidara tidak kaget sama sekali "kalau mau minta bantuan ku mencatat sebaiknya jangan sekarang un! aku sedang malas! Lagi pula tugasku juga belum selesai un" ucap Deidara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ada dihadapannya "aku kesini bukan untuk itu" jawab seseorang yang saat ini sudah berdiri dibelakangnya "dengar Sasori kalau kau mau curhat sebaiknya kau cari orang lain saja, mungkin Hidan mau mendengarkan curhatanmu un" Sasori dengan cepat memutar kursi yang tengah diduduki oleh Deidara hingga Deidara berhadapan dengannya, "sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasori, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya Deidara berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan beralih kearah rak buku, ia mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di rak itu "memangnya aku kenapa? Aku rasa biasa saja un" Deidara membaca buku itu dan kembali ke meja belajarnya (kayaknya tu buku buat bantu dia belajar) Sasori menariknya dan menghimpitnya ke tembok "ittai... apa yang kau..." belum sempat Deidara melancarkan protesnya Deidara sudah dibuat bungkam oleh mata Sasori yang terlihat menyeramkan, "kalau kau ada masalah dengan ku katakan saja" Deidara tidak berusaha membalas tatapan menyeramkan Sasori ataupun berusaha menjawab pertanyaan nya, ia justru melengos dan menyingkirkan Sasori dari hadapannya dan kembali duduk di kursi belajarnya "aku hanya berpikir, mungkin ini sudah saatnya kau berhenti bermain main denganku un" Sasori tampak tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Deidara "aku tidak mengerti" Deidara menghela nafas kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasori yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya "maksudku... dengar sebentar lagi kita akan lulus dan..." Deidara terdiam tidak melanjutkan kata katanya "dan?" Sasori mencoba mencari tahu kalimat selanjutnya "dan... kulihat kau lebih senang bersama para gadis itu, jadi... kurasa sudah saatnya kau berhenti bermain main dengan ku dan mulai serius dengan salah satu dari mereka, un" Sasori terdiam Deidara memperhatikan Sasori yang tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun "hoi hoi... yanga sebenarnya kenapa itu aku atau kau un? lihatlah dirimu, aku hanya bilang begini saja kau sudah terlihat depresi padahal kulakukan ini demi masa depanmu juga un, jangan jangan kau sebenarnya tidak ingin melepaskanku dan kau hanya ingin aku seorang begitu? He he he" niatnya Deidara hanya main main dengan kata katanya tapi... "memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu?" Deidara bungkam tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya suara detak jarum jam yang terdengar disana

_Tik_

_Tok_

_Tik_

_Tok_

_Tik_

_Tok_

"o...oi... jangan bercanda un! kalau aku menganggapmu serius bagaimana? Apa kau mau tanggung jawab kalau aku juga tidak ingin lepas darimu un?" Deidara mengatakannya dengan nada sedikit menyindir, tapi Sasori sama sekali tidak menjawabnya dia malah melengos menuju pintu balkon dan bersiap keluar meninggalkan kamar Deidara, sebelum benar benar meninggalkan tempat itu ia berhenti sesaat dan mangatakan "kalau aku juga benar benar serius, apa kau juga mau bertanggung jawab untuk tetap tinggal bersama ku?" dan ia pun benar benar keluar dari kamar Deidara dan kembali ke kamarnya, sedangkan Deidara ia mematung dikamarnya mencerna setiap kata yang dikatakan Sasori.

==========** HATSUKOI ==========**

Pagi hari waktunya Deidara kembali pada kegiatan biasanya, pergi kesekolah, biasanya setiap pagi ia selalu mampir kerumah Sasori untuk mengajaknya berangkat bersama, tapi kali ini entah kenapa ia merasa malas untuk mengajaknya berangkat bersama mungkin karena ia masih merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri tanpa Sasori.

Sesampainya dikelas ternyata Sasori sudah duduk manis ditempatnya dengan headset yang menempel di telinganya. "Ohayo Dei chan" dari sapaannya sudah bisa tertebak siapa orang itu "sudah kubilangkan berhenti memanggilku Dei chan, un" Deidara langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dudukya, diikuti oleh Hidan dibelakangnya "hoi, hari ini kalian tidak berangkkat bersama lagi?" tanya Hidan ia merasa aneh padahal biasanya merek tidak pernah tidak terlihhat bersama saat sampai disekolah ataupun saat pulang sekolah "hn... tadi aku sedikit telat bangun, un" tentu saja Deidara berbohong soal itu, mana mungkin ia mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Hidan walaupun mereka sahabat tapi tetap saja ada hal yang tidak akan bisa kau katakan pada sahabatmu dengan terang terangan. Deidara melewati Sasori tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun begitu pula dengan Sasori ia tidak menghiraukan sama sekali keberadaan Deidara.

Saat istirahat pun mereka sama sekali tidak bertutur sapa, seperti biasa Deidara berada diatap sekolah bersama Hidan, Tobi, dan Itachi sedangkan Sasori juga seperti biasa dikelilingi gadis gadis yang memintanya makan siang bersama, dan seperti biasa pula Deidara akan memperhatikan Sasori dari atap, tapi hari ini kenapa Sasori hanya terlihat bersama seorang gadis saja? Tidak terlihat kerumunan gadis sama sekali dan mereka terlihat sedang bicara serius, "wohoo... sepertinya Sasori lagi lagi ditembak cewek, dasar hidung belang" Hidan tiba tiba mengomentari moment yang terjadi dibawah sana "Senpai, yang menyatakan cinta itukan si cewe kenapa kau malah mengatakan Sasori Senpai yang hidung belang?" Tobi juga ikut komentar dengan blo'onnya #dhuak XD tapi yang dia komentari adalah kata kata Hidan yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal "dengar Tobi, kalau si saos itu tidak menggoda para gadis mana mungkin gadis gadis itu mau menyatakan cinta padanya, itu artinya si saos itulah yang hidung belang, menggoda sana sini" jelas Hidan yang tidak terima kenapa gadis gadis hanya melirik Sasori bukan dirinya "kalau begitu, sama halnya dengan Hidan Senpai" Tobi tampak berpikir "he? Maksudmu?" tanya Hidan tidak mengerti "Hidan Senpai juga sering menggoda gadis gadis itu kan? Tapi bedanya gadis gadis itu sama sekali tidak menganggap Hidan Senpai makanya sampai sekarang Hidan Senpai belum punya pacar" jelas Tobi kalem (?) sedangkan orang yang menjadi topik pembahasan wajahnya semakin merah karena kesal sudah dipermalukan oleh seorang bocah sialan seperti Tobi "TOOOOBIIIIIII" panggil Hidan dengan wajah seramnya bak ikan paus siap melahap ikan teri #plak.

Deidara memperhatikan Sasori dari atap dengan pandangan menyelidik, ia ingin tahu kalau memang gadis itu sedang menyatakan cintanya apakah Sasori akan menerimanya atau tidak, diam diam Itachi pun memperhatikan reaksi Deidara yang kadang kadang ia akan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat ia melihat adegan yang sedang terjadi dibawah sana, tapi Itachi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membahas apapun yang sedang terjadi dibawah sana ia hanya tertarik melihat reaksi apa saja yang akan diperlihatkan Deidara, sedangkan dua orang lainnya... tinggalkan saja mereka yang saat ini sedang sibuk cakar cakaran ala telenovela yang biasa ditonton kisame #plak XD

Pulang sekolah pun sepertinya Deidara tidak bersama Sasori, ia lebih memilih pulang sendiri. Diperjalanan pulang ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berdiri didepan sebuah toko pakaian, dari warna rambutnya yang mencolok sudah dapat dipastikan siapa orang itu "Sasori? Sedang apa dia disana un?" tanya Deidara dalam hati, saat diperhatikan baik baik ternyata Sasori tidak sendiri ia terlihat bersama seorang gadis disampingnya dan kalau diingat ingat gadis itu seperti gadis yang tadi siang menyatakan cintanya pada Sasori "cih... menyebalkan un" Deidara memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan mereka dan terus melangkahkan kakinya melewati mereka berdua.

"_setelah apa yang dia katakan semalam, kenapa dia malah terlihat bersama seorang gadis un? ternyata sudah kuduga dia hanya main main dengan kata katanya, lagi pula untuk apa aku menganggapnya serius, bodoh sekali seharian ini aku terus memikirkannya un" _ entah kenapa terlintas rasa kecewa saat ia menyadari bahwa Sasori hanya mempermainkannya, ada rasa sesak didadanya terutama saat ia melihat Sasori bersama gadis itu.

"jangan melamun kalau sedang berjalan" tiba tiba seseorang menyadarkan lamunannya "he?" ia lihat kesampingnya ternyata "Sasori?" bukankah tadi Sasori sedang bersama seorang gadis didepan toko un? itulah yang ada dipikirannya "aku mau melamun atau apa itu bukan urusanmu un" Deidara menjawab kata kata Sasori dengan jutek, Sasori hanya melirik Deidara sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan kembali "etto... bukan kah tadi kau bersama seseorang un?" Deidara memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sasori walaupun entah kenapa ia takut mendengar jawabannya "hm? Kau lihat ya'' _tentu saja BODOH _rutuk Deidara dalam hati "y..ya.. sepintas un!" Sasori melirik Deidara kembali "kalau kau lihat seharusnya kau menyapa ku" _ya ya seandainya kau sedang tidak bersama dengannya sudah pasti akan kusapa _rutuknya lagi dalam hati "aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kencan kalian un" Sasori tampak berpikir "kencan?... oh maksud mu yang tadi? Apa kau akan berkencan dengan gadis yang sudah punya kekasih?" Deidara tidak mengerti dengan kata kata Sasori "apa maksud mu un?" Sasori terdiam sesaat "apa kau ini sedang cemburu?" sontak Deidara berbalik dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya "A...APA? CE...CEMBURU UN?" Sasori terkekeh melihat reaksi berlebihan Deidara "tidak usah berlebihan begitu Deidara, kalau kau cemburu katakan saja" Deidara tidak terima dengan yang dikatakan Sasori, memangnya kenapa dia harus cemburu? Kenapa juga dia harus cemburu pada Sasori? "de... dengar... bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyimpulkannya seperti itu un, lagi pula tidak ada alasan untukku cemburu padamu un" kilah Deidara "heh, terserah kau saja, yang jelas tadi itu aku hanya mengantarnya membeli sesuatu" Deidara masih jengkel dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasori "tadi siang dia meminta bantuan ku untuk memilihkannya sepasang pakaian untuk ia berikan pada pacarnya" tiba tiba Deidara kembali dari rutukannya(?) "he? Pacar un?" Deidara melihat Sasori dengan pandangan –tell-me-the-truth-right-now- "hn, pertama akan ku jelaskan siapa dia, agar kau tidak cemburu lagi" "NANI?!" Deidara memberikan tatapan super galaknya pada Sasori "dia itu salah satu dari teman ku, dulu dia sering membuatkan ku makanan tapi sudah 1 bln ini dia tidak pernah membuatkannya lagi untukku, ternyata dia sudah punya pacar" _ya ya lalu _"tadi siang dia meminta bantuan ku, katanya besok adalah ulang tahun pacarnya, dan dia tidak tahu harus memberikan kado seperti apa, makanya dia memintaku untuk menemaninya memilihkan sesuatu yang cocok untuk diberikan pada pacarnya, dan aku membawanya ke toko pakaian, kupikir pria lebih suka diberikan pakaian dari pada boneka" Jelas Sasori panjang lebar "tentu saja, memangnya pria mana yang suka dibelikan boneka" Sasori melirik Deidara dari sudut mata "heee, bukankah dulu ada seorang pria yang dengan berlinang air mata minta dibelikan boneka?" kata Sasori dengan nada mengejek pada Deidara "he...heeee?" wajah Deidara berubah menjadi merah entah karena malu atau marah "i... itu kan waktu aku kecil un! tentu saja sekarang berbeda un!" kilah Deidara "ya ya" Sasori masih dengan nada ejekan "la... lalu kenapa kau yang dimintai tolong? Bukannya masih banyak pria disekolah un?" tanya Deidara dengan suara pelan lebih terdengar berbisik "hm? Bukankah sudah ku bilang dia itu temanku, sudah sewajarnya kan seorang teman meminta bantuan pada temannya, dan aku sebagai temannya sudah sewajarnya membantunya, lagi pula aku merasa berhutang padanya karena dulu dia sering membuatkanku makanan" jelas Sasori, Deidara pun terdiam setelah ia merasa puas dengan penjelasan Sasori, dan tidak terasa mereka sampai didepan rumah "kau mau mampir?" tanya Sasori "hmmm... kurasa tidak perlu un, hari ini..." belum sempat Deidara melanjutkan kata katannya Sasori sudah menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumahnya "ho..hoi... tunggu un! aku bilangkan tidak perlu, hari ini ibuku pulang lebih awal un!" Deidara berusaha mati matian untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasori "sebaliknya, hari ini ibuku pulang terlambat"

Deidara POV

Apa apaan dia seenaknya menyeretku kesini, kan sudah ku bilang ibuku pulang lebih awal "sebaliknya, hari ini ibuku pulang terlambat" tunggu kalau memang ibumu pulang terlambat lalu apa gunanya aku diseret kerumahmu, biasanya aku kerumahmu hanya untuk menumpang makan tapi kalau ibumu bahkan pulang terlambat lalu apa yang bisa aku makan un? "he.. hei Sasori ibu ku akan mencari ku un" setelah kami masuk kerumahnya dia membanting pintu dan tiba tiba saja dia menghimpitku di depan pintu "o... oi.. kau ini kena..."

CUP

Tiba tiba dia menciumku, TUNGGU?! Kenapa dia menciumku? Terlebih kenapa harus bibirku un? HOOIIII APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI? SESEORANG TOLONG JELASKAN PADAKU UN!

TO BE CONTINUED

FUWAH! Akhirnya selesai sudah chapter pertama, ini fic hasil ngelamun author dikamar mandi #jegerr XD, tiba2 aja author kepikiran cerita begini, dan langsunglah author ambil laptop dan menuangkan nya(emang aer?) kedalam fic, moga fic ini bisa diterima moga kalian suka dan moga banyak yang riviuw... wkwkwkwkwk XD

YOSH! See you next chap... akhir kata REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEEEEEAAASSEEE! REVIEW READER ADALAH PENYEMANGAT BUAT AUTHOR... JAA~ (^-^)/


End file.
